Plasma Wisp
|ability = Plasma |category = Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 500 |notes = 10 HP }} Plasma Wisp is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. It gives the Plasma ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Plasma Wisp is a glowing mass of plasma, usually blue or green in color. The enemy has two floating, gloved hands with five fingers each. These hands are either white or yellow in color. Plasma Wisp has blue eyes that resemble those of Kirby. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Plasma Wisp appears as an enemy in these games, as well as the Helper for the Plasma ability. As an enemy, Plasma Wisp floats in midair, charging and firing plasma blasts at regular intervals. The power of the attacks varies depending on how far away Kirby is. If Kirby is close by, Plasma Wisp will fire a quick storm of Plasma Needles. If Kirby is at midrange, the enemy will fire 3 Plasma Arrows. If Kirby is far away, Plasma Wisp will fire a large, homing Plasma Wave. Plasma Wisp is weak to the Blizzard element, but resists the Zap element. As a Helper, Plasma Wisp has access to all the moves used by Plasma Kirby and it charges them just as Kirby does. Plasma Wisp is unique in comparison to other helpers, since it's the only one that can fly freely without the need of jumping constantly, allowing them to shoot from any position; this ability is still present when there's a second player in the game, making it a very useful choice for multiplayer. It can also perform Plasma Needle underwater. Kirby Air Ride Plasma Wisp appears as an enemy in this game. The enemy usually appears in large groups, and has no form of attack, simply serving as an obstacle. Touching a Plasma Wisp will deal extra damage and cause Kirby to become paralyzed briefly. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Plasma Wisp appears as an enemy in the Smash Run mode of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. It attacks by charging up energy and firing multiple Plasma Needles, a Plasma Laser, or a Plasma Wave. When at full charge, the enemy surrounds itself with a Plasma Barrier that makes it block projectiles and direct attacks. Plasma Wisp makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U when the player fights Master Fortress. To match the dark surroundings, Plasma Wisp takes on a shadowy appearance, now being a purple color and featuring dark purple gloves; the enemy's eyes are no longer visible as well. It fights alongside dark versions of Geemers, Stalfos, and Lethiniums. Plasma Wisps are created by Master Fortess to attack the player as he/she traverses the ominous stronghold. Plasma Wisp acts exactly as it does in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS. However, the plasma it uses to attack is now purple rather than green. SSBUl Spirit Fight Plasma Wisp.jpg|Spirit battle SSBUl Spirit Fight Plasma Wisp 2.jpg|Spirit battle In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Plasma Wisp appears as a spirit. Related Quotes Trivia *When Plasma Wisp guards, it takes on an appearance similar to that of a Laser Ball. *In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, inhaling two Plasma Wisps and letting the Mix roulette stop on its own gives Kirby Bomb. *Unused sprites of Plasma Wisp exist in the code of Kirby Mass Attack. The enemy was slated to appear in Strato Patrol EOS. Its only attack would have been Plasma Arrow.Spriter's Resource Artwork KSS Plasma Wisp.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kar_plasmawhisp.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSSU Plasma Wisp small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery EE Plasma Wisp.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Plasma Wisp Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Helper) KARPlasmaWisp.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSSU_Plasma_Wisp.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper) BestEnemyEver.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Plasma_Wisp.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Plasma Wisp Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) SSBU Swarm Plasma Wisp.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBUl_Spirit_57.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites and Models Plasmawispenemy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Plasmawhisp.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) PlasmawispKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) PlasmawhispKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Plasmawisphth.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Plasma Wisp sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (unused) Plasma_Wisp_-_3DS_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) Other Helper Icons PlasmawispiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' References de:Plasma Wisp es:Plasma Wisp fr:Plasma Wisp it:Plasma Wisp ja:プラズマウィスプ Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star